Aftermath
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Seven hunters went to the Alimbic Cluster in search of Ultimate Power. None of them left without something all their own... OneShot. Questions will be answered in a sequel


Aftermath

By Gigawolf1

**It is written that the Alimbic power shall materialize when six frequencies shimmer in the divine spectral sequence.**

Samus reached her gunship, the fire following her closely. She quickly flew out of Oubliette, and behind her the six frequencies fled the prison. The Alimbic had created seven weapons, and seven hunters had gathered. She alone managed to gather all six varieties of weapons, and had defeated Gorea using her new weapon, the Omega Cannon. The blast, capable of eliminating even the invincible Gorea, was limitless. Not only could she wield it safely, but it had no ammunition. She decided to hide it away, in her secret hiding spot, from when she first left Zebes. Of the other hunters, she could not imagine their individual fates, nor did she wish to.

**In the beginning shall the darkness be torn asunder by a flash of Yellow Lightning.**

The dark beast known as Kanden awoke on a barren world, clouded over. Every now and then a flash of lightning would strike the otherwise unremarkable land. The last thing he could remember was being struck by the beam of light. He remembered being surprised, and something foreign to his altered mind. He supposed it was the 'fear' Weavel had spoken of. The two became close… What was Weavel's word for it? He called him friend, which meant someone you help, and who helps you… He looked, but Kanden could not find his friend. He roared, and lightning struck before him. Through him, a bolt descended and shot forward.

**Yellow Lightning shall strike with demonic fury upon the Greenwood.**

The friend of Kanden, the bounty hunter, and one-time Space Pirate, known as Weavel, stood in the forest. He did not know what forest, but he knew that it was he, not a machine, that was standing. He could feel his weight upon his feet. Rather than the pseudo-nerves that filled his suit, he actually felt things. His body had even changed, from a dark grey to a deep viridian. He had lost his gun during the fight with that thing, which had hit him with light. It was during his peaceful contemplation that he noticed a creature attacking him. Instinctively, he broke into Half-turret mode, but his arms also left him. Feeling helpless, Weavel watched as his separated body blasted the creature. Both his body and the creature destroyed each other. Helpless, the once-mighty bounty hunter willed himself legs and arms. Standing over the corpse, he blasted it until he began to comprehend his limbs had indeed returned.

**With a voice of thunder shall the Greenwood burst into an Orange Blaze.**

Rivers of lava and canyons of stone hid thousands of stones, each with large, crystal spikes. To a human, it would seem like a perfect mining expedition. However, to the bounty hunter Spire, it was a dream come true. He leapt over the edge of the canyon, transforming into his Dialanche form. The large stone form fell into the lava, which would have consumed all but a Diamont. He rolled up a nearby wall and approached one of the crystals, hoping to awaken the dormant Diamont. His joy was unparalleled when the crystal unfolded, revealing another of the Diamont race. His long journey finally ended, Spire shot a celebratory Magmaul shot into the air. The shot exploded in mid-air, covering the canyon with fire. It began to consume the Diamont who clung to the walls. He wanted nothing more than to will the fire away from harming his people, and was shocked when it came to him.

**The Orange Blaze shall die away to be reborn on wings of Blue Smoke.**

The surface of Cylosis was always ravaged by eternal storms. The researchers who once lived on the planet had since left, leaving the perfect complex for a prison. The killer known as Sylux had seen both eras of the planet's treatment by the Galactic Federation. He himself had been placed inside the cells several times. Each time, he escaped unnoticed, but this time the only way out, aside from the energy barrier that acted as the fourth wall, was the small slot for food, water, and air. Normally, the Galactic Federation would have stripped him of his power suit before putting him in a cell, but this time was different. This time, he had put himself into the cell. He found planning a break-out was more complex then he could imagine. After informing the latest on the plan, Sylux broke his body into thousands of nano-bots that began to flood through the otherwise tiny opening.

**Tendrils of Blue Smoke shall weave the geometry of the Violet Crystal.**

The fugitive dared to enter the area of Vho. Not surprisingly, the Vhozon reacted with the newly-returned hero, Noxus. In the depths of space, it was nonetheless disturbing for the fugitive to find his ship frozen over. The ice was not the white colour that would make sense, but instead a distressing violet. The ice disappeared almost as swiftly as it had appeared, and the fugitive gave a sigh of relief. He began to fly away until he heard the overt click of an arm cannon behind him. He slowly turned to find himself peering down the barrel of a violet cannon. That was the last thing the fugitive saw before he was frozen forever in the ice of Noxus.

**Violet Crystal shall shatter the heavens, leaving in its wake a Red Stain.**

"And so you see, general, the Imperialist technology is compatible with our power suits. Along with the ability to zoom in and precisely target an enemy, it can grant the soldiers invisibility while stationary."

"Much like the Triskelion form. Listen kid, Trace, whatever your name is. The Kriken Empire doesn't need your little sniping toy. As far as I am concerned, the Emperor's acceptance of your measly offering, as well as your position as head of Military Research and Development Alpha Team, is insanity. In my day, we had to bring whole worlds to the Empire, not mere weapons!"

Trace waited patiently through this barrage. If there was one thing he excelled at, it was listening. "I brought more than a world, General. I brought the Alimbic Cluster. I didn't bring merely the Imperialist. I brought some of the most advanced technology known to the galaxy. And let me tell you a little secret. The Alimbics created the most powerful weapons known only to them, and their worlds are a goldmine waiting to be gathered. Already the Emperor is sending scientists to harvest their technology. I do agree with you about my position, though. If I had been put in the R&D1, I would likely not be here today. Instead, I am an aide to the Emperor, who asked me to personally tell you about my conquests. I am sure he wants to hear your… Generous response."

The young Kriken walked out of the sight of the general. Once out of sight, Trace took upon the guise of the Emperor, then of the general, then back to his own appearance. His power to change his appearance was something the Empire would not get from him.

**When the Red Stain shall vanish, so shall the ancient Alimbic power be manifest.**

Throughout the galaxy, six of the most feared bounty hunters dwelt, separated from each other. Then, a sudden burst of information reached each. All read the message, shared only between themselves:

**The key to Ultimate Power no longer lies in the Alimbic Sector.**

AN: The part about Trace is in honour of Gunpei Yokoi, creator of the Metroid Series. He was head of the R&D1 group. He was responsible for the GameBoy, ensured that the GameBoy Colour would not drain batteries quickly, and posthumously received a Lifetime Achievement Award. His one major error was with the Virtual Boy, a VR system that had a red screen, and was horrible in many ways. He resigned from Nintendo for this. He died when hit by a car on October 4, 1997. May he forever be honoured.


End file.
